Unknown Identity
by dragonmeet
Summary: A young girl is caught stealing from the Royal kitchens, when she was brought into the palace she was turned into a female warrior who worked for the castle. This is a full SS story. Hope you like it and will review Thanks!I added a bit more to chapter 3
1. caught stealing?

A/N: Hey guys this is the 2nd story I have written I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: By the way I don't own the ccs characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
They were watching the play when the loud, sudden crash from the kitchen alerted the audience from the hall. Yells began and more crashes were heard arousing the audience's curiosity. Out of the blue a girl ran out of there, one that could not be identified as a worker. From appearances the girl was about 17 years of age and had long auburn hair and green eyes, she was wearing a cloak that covered her shirt and pants, which also included a sword. As swiftly as the girl came out The cook's apprentice ran out angrily for she had been stealing food from them and this time they had caught her and were not to lose her again.  
  
The Queen and King didn't understand that the girl would steal because of the type of clothing that she wore: and because of their misunderstanding they stopped the cook's apprentice for what he was doing, which gave the girl time to escape. To the girl's surprise a teenage boy could keep up with her for all her life when she stole things no one could catch up to her. Not even people at the same age, younger or older. Unexpectedly she bumped into something hard. She looked up into a guard's eyes and realized who he was and swiftly took out her sword to defend herself. She would even kill someone without hesitation.  
  
The guard looked at the stranger and got out his sword to defend himself. If she were going to get past him she'd have to fight. Without warning the girl struck and just in time the guard parried and was surprised at her strength. The fight continued and as time passed the guard grew weary; the audience they had gathered noticed this. All at once she found and opening and attacked injuring the guard from chest to leg. What had been puzzling to the audience was that throughout the whole battle she never showed signs of weariness.  
  
Unknown to everyone the girl had noticed the other guards that had come to help and knew to escape there and then otherwise she'd be in more dangerous positions. Her name was Sakura and was a victim of amnesia; knowing nothing of her past for the last 15 years. At a rapid pace she rushed off and the guards pursued. The boy who had chased her knew no one could keep up with her and so to help his mother he used his magic to trap her. Unfortunately she sensed this and escaped it.  
  
Xiao Lang realized this at the last moment and with stronger magic tried to bind her but when he thought he won she placed a shield around him preventing him from using more magic. Broken out of his reverie he looked around and he couldn't even move. He tried to look around to ask his family to help him but to his surprise they were helping and from the looks of it the girl was having not much difficulty running away from magic and guards herself. But luck was on their side because she suddenly stopped and fainted.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When I came to I realized I was on a soft and comfortable bed. Startled I sat up and looked around. 'Where was I?' was the first thought. "So the young lady has woken up at last," drawled a servant that had just entered. He was an old man with gray-white hair and wore glasses that seemed to diminish his freckles. He held a tray with the morning's meal and put it down on the bedside table before going outside. 'Probably to tell his assistant that I woke up' I thought. He then came back in to check that I was still there. Using the time I had I looked around for a sign of escape and noticed that I wore different clothes.  
  
I looked for my necklace. I wore 2 necklaces; one was a silver chain with a gold pendant in the shape of a heart, which opened up. Inside was a picture of me and on the other side was an inscription 'To my daughter sakura with love from your loving mother'. The other necklace was the clow key for my sakura cards.  
  
Where was my sword and clothes? I might as well stay here until I know for sure I'm in danger. I looked at the food. Was it poisoned? No it wouldn't be, if they wanted me dead they would've killed me after I fainted. Was I of some use to them? My stomach rumbled reminding me of the state I was in. I looked for my ring. This ring was special. Whatever the wearer drinks or eats even if it's poisoned it turns it back to normal. I don't remember how I got it but I was wearing it when I woke up with amnesia. When he came back he looked at the food and chuckled. "The food's not poisoned you know" he said and gestured for me to eat it.  
  
Wearily I looked at it and moved it to my lap to eat it and he moved out of the room. It consisted of pancakes and orange juice. I had already eaten half of it when a boy my age came into the room. Looking at me he wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "Why am I here?" I asked, annoyed at him. Why was I even bothering to talk to him?  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How on earth was I to entertain her until noon? When she first spoke I was surprised. "Why am I here?" she asked. Her voice was so soft yet felt smooth and velvety. She had auburn hair with emerald eyes that gave the very picture of an innocent victim. Her appearance rather contradicted what type of person she was, making her seem more innocent victim than who she really was. At that thought I smirked, she might have a damaging effect on the officials.  
  
"Why am I here?" she repeated. "You will be here until the council considers what your punishment will be," I replied. I didn't really feel about talking about that, " Why did you steal from the royal kitchens?" She didn't reply. "I said why did you steal from the royal kitchens?" I looked at her. She didn't look at me for a while. Then she spoke in a soft whisper "Tell me, if you were abandoned and had no means of shelter and food what would you do?" I looked blankly at her. Was she abandoned? She showed no signs of that from her clothing and the way she acted was as if she had more than just some knowledge. "Tell me if you were abandoned why do you wear such clothing and have more than a suitable knowledge of such things that a graduated student wouldn't know." I Smirked.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
"Tell me if you were abandoned why do you wear such clothing and have more than a suitable knowledge of such things that a graduated student wouldn't know." He Smirked. It would seem that he thought I was abandoned because I gave him a dilemma that was similar to mine. Why did I have to tell him such personal matters? It was simple; he was the prince. "Why should I entertain you with such personal matters of mine? I riposted. Obviously he wasn't used to such women retorting back at him. He looked at me as if he realized something about me. "How old are you?" he asked in a curious tone. I looked at him would it make such a big difference how old I was? Apparently it was vital. "Why should you care?" I inquired.  
  
"I'd care because It would give you a suitable consequence to your thievery of the castle" he replied coldly. I looked at him. Before he seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere but in the room with me but now he was curious and wanted to know more about me and my predicament. "Have a guess," I asked. He looked at me as If I were crazy. I watched him as he came to his conclusion of what my age would be. "Twenty-one?" he asked with wry amusement. " Incorrect, but you're close, I'm actually Twenty-five," I answered. He was about to speak when a servant entered the room and said "Her highness will speak to you now." "Where are my clothes?" I asked.  
  
"Your clothes are being checked for identification, since you didn't tell us your name" Syaoran replied. "By the way, what's your name?" Holding my emotions in check I got out of the bed and looked closely at my clothes. "Why should I tell you?" I replied.  
  
They were a shirt and pants that seemed for use of other matters, but making my way to the queen I became conscious that the clothing was good for combat and the likes of fighting with or without magic. Feeling hesitant I walked into the room. There were at least 12 delegates in the room including royalty. They looked shocked at my appearance. Masking my emotions I looked at them and gave the picture that I was not fragile as other women were. "How old are you?" One of them asked. It was a female.  
  
"Why should I answer you," I replied but nevertheless I answered it after a while, "I'm Twenty-five years of age." They wrote it down, probably to give me a punishment that was suitable to my age. "Why did you commit thievery?" She asked again. I looked at her. "If you were an amnesiac and had no means of shelter or food what would you do?" I parried. That made them break out in whispers. "If you were an amnesiac why didn't you ask for help?" she inquired. Syaoran looked at her, was she an amnesiac or abandoned. I looked at her as if she was serious. If she had been amnesiac would she just run out at the first person she saw and ask for help? "You had just woken up from unconsciousness and you don't know who you are or where you are. Would you ask for help from the nearest person you saw?" I asked her. She frowned. Every time she asked a question I evaded it by giving her a dilemma that gave the answer.  
  
The second last question shocked me "If you were to work in the castle what position would you be?" I though hard and fast. If I were to work in the castle I'd definitely go for a warrior. "If I were to work in the castle I'd be a warrior" I replied. The last Question was "What's your name?" My answer was reluctantly given "Sakura."  
  
~* Yelan Li's POV *~  
  
I was surprised; she was as cold as Syaoran would've had been. If she were a warrior she'd be our greatest asset. When they asked her how and why she had trained her body and magic I leaned forward this was something I needed to know. She answered, " If you were safe would you need to learn self defense? And as for how I trained I used what I had" When she spoke her name I was taken aback what was her last name? When they asked her for her last name she replied with "I have no last name." I was confused; was she ashamed of her family or an amnesiac.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I was confused. Was she abandoned, ashamed of her family or an amnesiac? She never seemed to tell the truth of what happened to her. All she answered was with predicaments. I was grateful my sisters weren't here. They were out shopping. I hoped for her sake that she never met them. If they did they'd have been all over her in the beginning. They would have even persuaded mum to let them dress her up for fun. I repressed a shiver. Girls were just weird, but not Sakura. Girls would prefer shopping than training in martial arts but Sakura trained in martial arts without a second thought even though it was for self-defense. If a girl were asked the question, if you were to work in the castle what would you be? They would've answered something different than what Sakura said. This was confusing girls were confusing. Sakura didn't act like any other girl but more like something else.  
  
After the inquisition Sakura was ushered out. I wondered what the second last question was for. Usually the people who were interviewed were never asked that question.  
  
~* Yelan Li's POV *~  
  
I wondered what that question was for. " Emma san why did you ask her that question of working in the castle?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Yelan san, she seemed to make her situation seem less horrific than it was and how she braved those dilemmas proves how great an asset she'd be if she were to work for us." I thought this over and looked at the officials. "Do you agree with her?" I asked them.  
  
Several nodded in agreement. We discussed the matter at hand and the retribution was decided.  
  
~ Sakura's POV~  
  
The interrogation took a long time. When it was finished I was ushered out while they thought discussed what they felt my punishment should be. It was a long time. During my time I gazed at my surroundings and thought of ways to train harder, if they'd allow me to, in such an environment. The walls were white and the floor was made of marble. From above the castle must seem like a maze. I sat waiting patiently thinking.  
  
"Miss, they're ready for you now" an elderly servant appeared. I walked back into the room and stood. Now there was an additional person in places but all the same I was bored. I noticed a boy. He had dark blue hair with blue eyes and wore glasses, which gave him the impression of looking like a very educated person. He had a distinct aura that I noticed and was not surprised when the aura turned out to be a blue colour.  
  
A man stood forward and announced my destiny "The one who was stealing from the castle's supply has been caught. Her name is Sakura and with further discussion we have decided that her verdict is to be the first female warrior and she shall have to train the prince Syaoran in further magic and other matters which shall be discussed at the time of the prince's decision."  
  
I was surprised, they had sentenced people to the gallows, dungeons, to work as servants and so on but they had never sentenced anyone to be a warrior and educate the prince. Continuing on he mentioned that I would receive the same things a male warrior would receive. When he got around to who'd be serving me as my maid and such 2 girls named Tomoyo and Chiharu stood up. Tomoyo was to be my designer of such clothing and Chiharu was to be my maid.  
  
I was escorted to my bedchambers. Tomoyo and Chiharu were unsure of how to behave around me and so they stayed silent. I didn't mind I liked the silence. When we got there Tomoyo timidly asked me to stand in an upright position so she could get the measurements to make my clothes. She seemed as tense as Chiharu. I said to her "You don't have to be shy, I'll never treat you badly." Chiharu who was sorting out my room to be neat and tidy was as surprised as Tomoyo. I understood why they were surprised. My voice was always the opposite of what I seemed to be portrayed. It sounded soft and silky, which was different to what I was.  
  
~* Tomoyo's POV *~  
  
I was excited. I was the one chosen to help the first female warrior design her clothing. I was so glad that I was the first designer to make the clothing for the first female warrior, think of all the clothing I can make.  
  
With the changes that had taken place I wasn't sure how to act around her. I asked her to stand in an upright position. When she spoke I was surprised, Her voice was a contradiction of who she was. It made her seem like the innocent one, rather than an ex- thief. I relaxed. She was a warrior by heart yet she was kind to others.  
  
Taking her measurements my excitement began to increase. She was so fit and sturdy that I wouldn't have to worry about the clothing being too small. I didn't have to worry about getting beaten now. With other masters or mistresses they would beat you if you did something wrong but Sakura had manners and respected you to a level that she would trust you enough that she would tell you things that you wished to know.  
  
When I accidentally took the wrong measurement I apologized and she just looked at me "It's ok, everyone makes mistakes no one's perfect."  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
After I spoke, they both seemed to relax. Chiharu walked up to me and asked "Do you want me to make a bath for you?" I smiled at her tentative manner. She seemed to be calm enough. "Yes, Please," I answered, "You can call me by name if you wish it doesn't bother me." I didn't mind being the center of attention but I liked to be alone at times. As the minutes passed by Tomoyo finished taking the measurements and I helped Chiharu make the bath despite her protests.  
  
Dinner was a different matter. Tomoyo held up a dress for me to wear and I thanked her. Normally I would have preferred something that would provide easy movements to fight in like pants and a shirt but I thanked her and asked her if I could make some changes to provide easy movement.  
  
~* Tomoyo's POV *~  
  
When I held up the dress for her to wear at dinner I was surprised when she asked me if she could make some changes. I replied, "Yes, if you wish to." She looked at me and said to me "It was your creation so I would ask you, I wouldn't like to ruin it in your eyes. I just want to make some changes so it would be easy to fight in. One can never be too cautious." I agreed and allowed her to change it. She was so considerate.  
  
When she finished changing it I was surprised. She had an artistic flair that almost matched mine. She had cut slits so she could move easily in a fight but she had designed it so you wouldn't notice.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
What I wanted was a dress that provided easy movement when fighting and something to help make the dress seem appealing. When I finished I allowed Tomoyo to see what I had to done to her dress. After all it was her creation in the beginning. She seemed surprised at my ability to design things. After all I designed all my clothes before.  
  
When dinner came I was escorted to a room with Chiharu. She mentioned that I was to eat with the royal family, since it would be rude to place me with the other males without any other female companions. Syaoran stood there looking bored. When I entered the room Chiharu backed away. Syaoran looked up and was intrigued by the dress that I wore. He knew that Tomoyo was my designer but he didn't know that I designed the dress.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I was bored. Why should I accompany her to the dinner table? I was amazed at how beautiful she looked in that dress. Tomoyo must have spent a long time designing that dress. " Where did you pick up your magical skills?" I asked, "It must have taken a long time to master them." She looked at me.  
  
"It took me a month to master it." She responded. It took her that long? She must be a fast learner. "When should I teach you the skills that you want to learn?" She asked as we walked down the hall to the dining room. I thought it over. "You'd better start tomorrow. Ask Chiharu to take you to the training room at six in the morning. We'll train for an hour then you can get ready for breakfast at eight. After that I'll escort you to where you shall meet the other soldiers and guards." I said. She nodded and we continued onwards.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When we reached the dining room I was shocked when four overenthusiastic girls who commented that I was cute and adorable greeted me by pinching me on the cheeks and huddling over me. This must be Syaoran's sisters I surmised. I felt sorry for him to have to deal with them until he died.  
  
When it started to get annoying I heard Yelan Li say "Girl's that's enough." They pouted and I was grateful to The Queen. They went to their seats and I was escorted to a seat that was opposite to Syaoran. I masked my emotions and was grateful that I had read every book in etiquette from the library due to boredom.  
  
There were so many types of spoons and forks that it would have been confusing to someone else. Syaoran was looking at me for signs of confusion at what spoon or fork to use but was unfortunate when he realized I knew the proper etiquette.  
  
Dinner was quite unusual. I ate properly and answered the questions that I was asked by the Queen and the Princesses. They seemed amazed at my education and my views on certain topics as well as my fighting and magic skills.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I was surprised that she knew which spoons and forks to use. When the conversations included her I was shocked by how much information she knew as well as her points on particular topics. I was amazed that she trained in her magic and fighting skills for 15 years.  
  
She was well educated, but a mystery. We knew nothing of her family or why she knew not of her last name yet she acted as if it were normal. When the servants were undressing her they mentioned that they couldn't take off her necklaces. Mother was surprised and tried to take them off herself but she also couldn't.  
  
~* Yelan Li's POV *~  
  
I was surprised at what she wore. When she wore that dress she looked so beautiful yet she seemed so innocent. When she entered the room Seifa, Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei ran to her she gave the impression the impression of looking cute and adorable. I allowed them to smother her for a while until I realized that she was getting annoyed I called them to order and introduced her to them.  
  
Dinner went smoothly. When conversations arose I asked for Sakura's thoughts on some topics and was amazed at the extent of her knowledge. I asked her some questions about her magic and fighting skills and was amazed at the years and months of dedication she put into her abilities.  
  
When Seifa and her sisters commented on how dedicated she must have been to her studies and abilities I was flabbergasted.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
The meals were satisfying, yet at times when was eating I heard the servants and maids talking I overheard some saying how I treated my servants and maids as if they were a fellow companion. Some even ventured to say how I treated Tomoyo and Chiharu to others.  
  
When dinner was finished. Yelan Li told me that breakfast was served at eight and Syaoran started training at six. Chiharu escorted me back to my room and on the way she told me where some places where so I would know where to go in future without someone to help me.  
  
When I got back into my room I thanked Chiharu for all she had done throughout the day and got ready for bed. When I was finished I checked to make sure no one was awake in the castle except for the guards.  
  
I took out my clow cards and activated the create to make some things that I'd need. When I finished I checked the cards to make sure they were in the correct place.  
  
Yawning I wrote down a list of what I would have to teach Syaoran Tomorrow. I wrote out a schedule for the days I taught Syaoran what particular moves and the revision tests I'd give. I fell asleep waiting for the next day.  
  
This would be the 2nd story I have made. Can you please review. I hope this is a way better story than my first one. 


	2. Training

Hey here's the second chapter for those of you who did review me thanks anyways I might post up another story which probably will be real crappy but anyways please review the story. Onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
Unknown Identity  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~* The next day *~  
  
The next day Sakura woke up at four in the morning for her training. She silently walked around knowing that if she made a sound Chiharu would wake up and want to help her. She was used to handling that sort of stuff by herself.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When I woke up at four I got dressed into something for training and started training. At first I called upon shield to place around me so no one would know I was training or sense my magic, and then I called upon arrow and sword to both fight me at the same time in the dome that my cards would change to their want.  
  
Plants grew here and there while a creek changed into a river and trees and buildings were created and changed whenever the card desired. I allowed that upon my cards since they didn't ask to be used for when it was needed. It made them seem like innocent, corrupted or forced pawns to do what their master/ mistress wished whenever he or she wanted.  
  
I allowed my cards to so what they wish when I was training because it put a strain on my magic and body forcing me to train rigorously. They understood what I wanted and complied with my desires. Sometimes a wall would just appear that sometimes it was hard to escape from the arrows.  
  
After two hours I was sweating profusely and was tired. It was hard at times during my training yet was simple at the other times. I allowed the cards to continue running free until I could hold it no more. I put them back in their card form and went to have a bath. I still had enough time to get ready and started making a bath and was startled when Chiharu came and said I should have woken her up.  
  
~* Chiharu's POV *~  
  
I woke up to the sound of water running and cursed myself for allowing myself to sleep further instead of making her do the work. Hurrying I quickly walked out of my room into hers and went towards the bathroom. "Mistress, you should have woken me up. You shouldn't need to do this I can do it." I said and with that I went to help finish it off.  
  
After She allowed me to finish making the bath I noticed that she wore something quite different to her nightclothes. "Mistress, why are you wearing that? Have you been somewhere?" I asked. She was sweating.  
  
"I've just been training, and hadn't wanted to wake you up" she replied. I was surprised and mumbled an apology for asking questions that she might not have appreciated. She started getting ready for the bath and chuckled she said, "You don't have to apologize, and we weren't created not to ask questions, you may ask a question when you desire."  
  
I nearly dropped the robe I was holding. She was so thoughtful! I wondered how she wanted to learn to fight when she could have done what she had wished. She was a mystery. She seemed to understand everything about life and its pitfalls. She was a very intellectual person.  
  
After her bath, I helped her dress into her training clothes and took note of her compliments of Tomoyo's designs on the clothing. I brought her breakfast to her at her request and when it was quarter to six she said "Chiharu would you please guide me to the prince's training grounds, I am obliged to tutor the prince in a few techniques and skills he may not yet have."  
  
She seemed like she didn't mind doing it. I had never seen her angry and I hoped not to see it often directed at me. I was momentarily surprised when I realized that I was going to be used to the sort of politeness she offered to me. She was a blessing to me and anyone else that met her. She seemed like a miracle and could work wonders; she was considerate and kind naturally. She didn't have to practice it.  
  
"Yes, my lady" I replied. She was so friendly to me. After moving past rooms I told her what rooms were what and where we were depending on the painted walls. She seemed to enjoy learning it. The white walls indicated that you were in the royal rooms. The green walls indicated that you were in the prince's section, the blue walls indicated that you were in the princesses' section, the red walls indicated that you were in the servants and the kitchen section and so on. "You know I said it before, you may call me by name if you wish, it would be better because you wouldn't have to call me so many names." She said amused  
  
When we finally reached the prince's training room I asked Sakura what time I should come back if I was required to come back. She just smiled at me and said she could manage on her own and that I deserved a relaxation time.  
  
I was stunned, I knew she was caring and thoughtful but this was so generous. I thanked her and silently walked away. Ready to have a while to rest then start my other duties. I don't know how I've earned it but I didn't mind.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
Chiharu was so timid that I felt sorry for her. She needed a spurt of independence and some enjoyment at the simple things in life sometimes. When I gave her that relaxation time I knew that she would take a rest from all her duties for a while. Smiling I opened the door and entered.  
  
The room was different to what I had expected. It led to an unknown place where trees and plants grew, where some animals had inhabited in another section to avoid any injuries or worse death. I studied the sturdiness of the trees to see how strong it would be against some attacks and they passed.  
  
"There you are," he said from behind. It surprised me; here I was looking for him and he found me. I turned towards him and said, " You wanted me to train you?" He looked different in his training clothes. Almost as if he were a soldier himself by the garments that he wore.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I opened the door and found her looking at the trees. She seemed to be in the right clothes from the back. "There you are," I said. She turned and looked beautiful, even though she was in training clothes. Wait a moment. did I just think she was beautiful. I need my head examined. "If we are going to continue training then you should call me Syaoran." I said. It would be too annoying if she kept on calling me prince every time.  
  
"Tell me what abilities in fighting would you want to learn?" she asked. She had a sweet voice. I thought about it for a moment then I said, " Let's just start with the basics and then move into the advanced movements. Are we going to do it with or without magic?" She looked composed and then spoke "We'll start without magic then with magic to get the feeling of it but most of the time you'll be doing it without magic. Now let's begin!"  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When he said he wanted to start with the basics I agreed. But it depended which movements he wanted to learn first. Masking my emotions I said, "We'll start without magic then with magic to get the feeling of it but most of the time you'll be doing it without magic. Now let's begin!" I started with the simplest motion. A back flip, after he told me he was well trained in performing it I told him to do a back flip holding a sword.  
  
We continued this process of getting him to hold something while doing a back flip which eventually led to holding my hand as we did it together. He had to get the rhythm and the position right in holding various items. This continued for more than one hour when I got him to do it with a living animal.  
  
When he abruptly stopped and asked me what help this was going to be I told him that if his family came to be in danger he might have to obtain an item that was sacred to the family. He accepted this and continued on. This continued until he was too tired and I could sense that he had become stronger.  
  
After we finished training Syaoran went back to his room and I to mine. It was easy getting back and only lasted 5 minutes. When I got back to my room I had a quick shower and got dressed for breakfast leaving a note for Tomoyo with my explicit gratitude for the exquisite clothing she had designed.  
  
It was a top and pants that looked like a dress when you wore it but was easy to move around in it. The top was in the royal colours and on the shoulder there were the royal symbols. The pants were nearly the same but it had different colours and designs.  
  
When there was a knock I opened the door and saw Syaoran. He led me to the dining room. Breakfast was an enjoyable time as Syaoran's sisters seemed to have nothing much to do and actually asked me what I enjoyed to do. I was stunned. Wouldn't princesses have certain obligations to do? What did the princesses like to do? Remembering a book on the royal family I coolly replied that they could be creative and create a hobby for them to do or they could try designing clothes for fun.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
Throughout the hours we trained, I was stunned by the complexity of Sakura's mind. The way she made me train made me think of more possibilities. She was so Intellectual she thought of every situation and every escape possible. Even though it was annoying facing up to the knowledge that a younger female was training me.  
  
She made me do advanced moves I had never known and she acted as if it were nothing. I never thought of the possibilities of having to hold something while escaping. It was unthinkable! I wouldn't have thought of it all myself but others would also have figured it out.  
  
The workout was rigorous and when we stopped to get ready for breakfast I realized that without magic your body could be vulnerable. When I checked my strength I realized that I had indeed improved. It was unbelievable I never knew that and yet this girl knows more than I in training the body with or without magic.  
  
I wanted to know more about her. How did she come across these methods of training, how fast did she learn It, when did she learn it? She was far more intelligent than I had ever hoped to be. She acted sometimes as if she were older and it made me think. It was confusing at times and hard to acknowledge who she really was.  
  
Making my way to her room I thought that it would be far too rude to ask her forthright. I should leave things, as they should be unless something should be answered. Even though I was normally rude and she would have already known that from reading the books I thought that If I was rude to her she might start something that would make me regret it.  
  
~* Yelan Li's POV *~  
  
When Sakura walked into the dining room I wondered what sort of influence she might have on the education of others. Breakfast was served and Conversations began. As Fuutie and her sisters talked about what to do I wondered if Sakura would ever be in that situation. When they asked Sakura what they should do I wondered what she'd answer to that and was surprised at the answer. "Creativity could be an interesting hobby, you could create your own clothes for fun or you could create your own enjoyable game to play or anything else that might be fun to create." She remarked coolly.  
  
I never thought that creativity was that interesting, but when she started talking I thought that she might have more skills than just fighting and education. There was more to her than the eye saw. How she talked about it seemed to make me interested in creativity.  
  
Keeping my voice calm I asked her "What do you enjoy doing for creativity?" She looked at me and smiled. I was shocked. When she smiled she looked just like an innocent adolescent. She looked so relaxed, that I wondered if this was the influence of Syaoran. When she spoke it sounded fascinating "I enjoy creating things, such as clothing, fighting techniques for every situation and other things."  
  
I looked my children and stifled a giggle. Syaoran was shocked and looked quite amusing; it had been a long time since he was surprised. My Daughters were looking so willful that I was taken aback I never thought that they might enjoy creating things. This was a revelation to remember.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
During breakfast I allowed myself to relax for a bit and was amused to see Syaoran's expression after I talked about creativity and myself. To others creativity was boring and uneventful but to me it was a way to express myself through the designs I created and modified.  
  
It was amusing to see how other people reacted to knowing that creativity was a thing itself that wouldn't be sated until you tired of it. I always thought that creativity was important in the world. Without creativity what type of clothing would you wear, what would you do? Creativity was vital for the world in order to keep it from boredom.  
  
After we finished breakfast Syaoran gestured to me to follow him. Keeping my emotions in check I pursued. After moving past a couple of corridors, which I kept in mind to get myself there, we arrived at where the soldier's trained.  
  
There was a brawl when we arrived. Syaoran's face changed to one of annoyance and went forward to break it up. He stood on either side of them and said, "If you continue to act more like children than soldiers than I will set you to looking after children." When they heard the statement they froze with shock.  
  
I surmised that lately there was a persistent set of brawls that Syaoran must have had to break up for a while. To me I would have set a far more inconsiderate punishment than what Syaoran suggested as it would teach them not to start fighting. To me fighting was useless unless you had no other way of reaching to a conclusion.  
  
So this was where they trained. Looking around I realized that with what they had for training then they must have been really bored to seek out a fight. Unless it was an impractical quarrel they were fighting over or that the royal family didn't really see what things would encourage training to be more rigorous.  
  
Realizing that there was someone with The Prince they stood all straight and looked as if they hadn't just fought before. Syaoran waited a while to check that everyone was listening. "I assume that you heard about the new recruit," they all nodded," She shall be training you from now on."  
  
When he finished some of the men were confused. "Excuse me your highness, but I thought I just heard you say 'she'." Someone pointed out. Syaoran looked at him in the eye and said "You heard me right. It will be a female training you." All around the men started to object. "What can a girl teach us that we don't know?" One asked leeringly.  
  
I stepped forward so they could see me. "Well this girl can teach you that you should never object to an order, and judging by what I can see you are no match for me" I said. He looked at me in fury. " You! You're just a girl. How can you be stronger than me I'm older and stronger." he replied.  
  
"Never be so presumptuous for you may never know what may happen. Instead of having such a tiresome quarrel why don't we settle this over a fight." I answered. Syaoran who had been watching them stepped in. " What use is that?" he said. I looked at him mildly. He looked quite intelligent but he sometimes was not intelligent enough. Walking over to him to whisper in his ear I ignored what the men said. "If I beat him in the fight I will earn respect that I fought him fair and square."  
  
Cliffhanger!!! You guys I'm sorry for the late chapter that I posted up but I've been very busy lately. Review please 


	3. Training Battle

Hey guys im sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, ive been busy and lazy. Well on with the story hope you like it.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
What happened last chapter: -  
  
I stepped forward so they could see me. "Well this girl can teach you that you should never object to an order, and judging by what I can see you are no match for me" I said. He looked at me in fury. " You! You're just a girl. How can you be stronger than me I'm older and stronger." he replied.  
  
"Never be so presumptuous for you may never know what may happen. Instead of having such a tiresome quarrel why don't we settle this over a fight." I answered. Syaoran who had been watching them stepped in. " What use is that?" he said. I looked at him mildly. He looked quite intelligent but he sometimes was not intelligent enough. Walking over to him to whisper in his ear I ignored what the men said. "If I beat him in the fight I will earn respect that I fought him fair and square."  
  
~* End of chapter *~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They stood in a noble manner, each poised for the attack holding swords. The female's posture looked a bit lax while the male's posture showed his fleeting arrogance that he would win. The man to their left declared, " Let the fight begins!" He wore an outfit that betrayed who he was.  
  
He wore a shirt that had the royal symbol and matching pants. From a fair glance at him one would recognize the royal prince. Immediately after he talked, the man started on the attack while the female remained passive. She looked as if she were cold and remained silent and unresponsive to his taunts.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
Schooling my emotions I allowed nothing to bother me. When he began the traditional way of unnerving their opponents I just ignored him and concentrated on my movements. I knew that if I quickly made him indispensable it wouldn't be quite honourable and so I bided my time until the right moment came.  
  
When he started to become intimidated, his movements started to falter and I began my attack. I thrust, I parried and I attacked and when I found the perfect opening I defeated him. In a bare second after I thrust his sword away my sword was against his neck.  
  
Leaning down, I looked into his eyes and said quite loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Never be so conceited about your beliefs for someone or something may drastically change that."  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
When she fought I was amazed at such gracefulness she had mastered with the art of dancing and martial arts. Then it came to me she had incorporated dance steps into fighting and that must have been where she got her ideas from. Suddenly in a movement not even known to my knowledge she thrust his sword away with hers. As she leaned next to him I was afraid she might kill him for the ruthless girl she was.  
  
"Never be so conceited about your beliefs for someone or something may drastically change that," she said, "What may I inquire is your name?" She removed her sword from his neck, barely making a mark when he stood up. His head was bowed down but when he lifted his head up, you saw admiration and yet fear in his hazel eyes. " I am Shui leader of the warriors you now see before you," he replied.  
  
He bowed to her as recognition of her as his superior not only in rank but also in skill. She accepted that and walked next to me. "If you disobey her commands you will face whatever punishment she sees fit for you," I said and with that I turned to her, " You will be expected to eat at the dining hall at eight' o ' clock and don't be late." With that I strode off to do my work that was required of the day knowing that I had already wasted enough time with her.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When he finished speaking to me and strode off I spoke to them "Stand in a straight line" I ordered. When they failed to do so I hollered "Now!" in such a forceful and harsh tone that they felt vulnerable and hastened to do what I bid.  
  
Looking at them I noted how each were at different levels of fitness and had a lack of flexibility. After I finished glancing at them I spoke again this time more softly and composed "Each of you possess a variegated level of muscle power and lack of flexibility, I understand that as men you feel that having flexibility to be girlish and useless, but I will train you to live not die"  
  
After hearing me speak they were confused. I said "Furthermore if you don't comply with what I say you will face rigorous training with me for more than an hour. You will each start with the same exercises until you are all at the same level for challenging moves. " Following that I gave each of them and gave out their exercises. Looking at them "You start with 50 push ups, while I will be talking to you leader. When you are finished I expect you to do 25 sit ups."  
  
When they started I sought the leader to know how they had trained before this. He was respectful and gave me a perfect answer with each question I presented him. Apparently they had been quite diligent in their training but were quite arrogant when they felt it. Well If I saw more than enough arrogance I would punish them.  
  
While waiting for them to finish I sparred with the leader to see how strong he was and how I would have to train him. Being the strongest he was quite agile and swift in his movements. I was impressed. He would continue to be stronger than them but I will not allow him to flaunt it.  
  
When we finished I thanked him politely and took notice of his sweating body. Apparently he hadn't expected me to be so good than what he expected. I told him to go and have a couple hours rest since his muscles would be quite fatigued but he was persistent and wanting to see how I would handle the men.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
Upon entering my room for working I noticed my royal diplomats Their names were Touya Kinomoto of the Kinomoto kingdom and Yukito his friend. Together they were quite formidable yet today they were interested what led to my lateness today. "I'm fine, I just had to show the newest soldier to the others. You should try sparring with her Touya she was quite a workout." I replied. I was shocked when Yukito asked if she could cook and when Touya asked about her and what she was like. I had never thought Touya to be interested in many girls despite his nature towards them.  
  
" Yes she can cook, and she has almost the same nature you have Touya, cool calm and intellectual despite her fighting abilities both with and without magic." I finished feeling eager to start my work. What compelled me to think this I had no idea but I was getting irritated about talking about her. Already my sisters had asked me to tell them what she was like on my way back into the palace.  
  
The way they were asking me seemed like they were afraid to ask her. Stopping my thoughts I sat down at my desk to see what needed to be done. Sighing I started. Meetings were to be created and things were to be done. I hated all the work that I had to endure at my position but I had no choice, I was born into this position.  
  
Looking up I realized that I had been working for an hour when I smelled food from Yukito. It seemed that he had gotten hungry. I got up and stretched. Walking to Touya I said "come on let's take a break." Apart from the fact that they were my diplomats they were also my friends.  
  
Yukito said "Why don't we see how Sakura's doing while we rest?" I looked at him. He was interested in a way that sounded like Yue's curiosity about the holder of magic that had created interest in the council just to see a girl that presented her own magic skilfully and masterfully to survive. "Alright" I agreed. It sounded like fine and I was curious as to what was happening to the soldiers outside.  
  
We made our way to the kitchen where we took a basket of food to eat on our way there. When we saw them Yue made his appearance and watched entranced as he watched her fight against soldier after soldier testing them for their limits.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
After a while I started to check up on them and found some talking while some appeared to be working. "What are you doing?" I asked them, they should have been working. Looking at me they slightly faltered then someone said "They're finished ma'am." I looked around; almost all were finished by now. "Then they will be fighting against me until I set them an exercise. When you are all finished watch and see how you might fare against me," I said.  
  
"Who will go first?" I asked," If no one will volunteer I will choose." They looked at me wearily then hesitantly one came forward. "I will go first" he said. I warily took note of his strength and flexibility and started to anticipate the fight.  
  
We stood against each other in a fight and then it was called. There were no weapons this time and we proudly fought each other glad that we had an extensive knowledge of movements. During our fight I noticed the arrival of three people. His highness, Yue and his other delegate. Despite this I kept my emotions at bay and worked to quickly finish it off.  
  
He was surprisingly good, but needed to improve on certain areas that I would point out to him later. To the other men anticipation for the winner was growing but they couldn't comprehend why I suddenly performed a move to not just disarm the opponent but also maim.  
  
Finished I said "Be on your guard at all times, and most importantly don't show your surprise. It gives the opponent an advantage." With that I pulled the soldier up to his feet and when he was close enough I whispered "You need to work more on agility and flexibility as well as strength."  
  
He moved to the left slowly as if he was exhausted. The sun beating down on the land and the people was creating a hot climate and the smell of sweat was in the air, "When you have finished fighting me, you may relax and rest, next."  
  
The second person that came was slightly taller this time and carried an air of arrogance, I realised this as soon as I saw his face. "You ready," I asked. When he smirked I took it as a yes and started to fight not caring that he was surprised at the sudden movement.  
  
The fight lasted longer than I thought but I was used to the unexpected happening. Realising his weakness I took him off balance and won. I moved to the side to drink water and replenish my energy for the moment, when I turned around I expected him to be with the others but he was still standing there in the same position staring at me a look of shock on his face.  
  
The prince and his party only lingered for a while and during that time I tested every person. When they left I was about to talk to the soldiers. "This is all for today, tomorrow will be another case as I will set up a rigorous training schedule for all of you. I don't care what you think you either do it or you die, after this you may train as hard as you like to lessen the strain tomorrow but I don't care. You are dismissed." Viewing their faces I took in their emotions and remembered their names as much as I could.  
  
Turning around I left in search for my room to take a shower, when I arrived I headed for the shower and taking out clothes that Tomoyo had prepared for me, after my shower I released Kero from my staff to talk about what had happened so far, what didn't faze me was the fact that he was hungry. Calling upon the create card I created a feast for him and I allowed him to tell me as much as he could about the Li family and the moon guardian of the sakura cards.  
  
While he was talking I realised that Yue and the moon guardian could be the same person as he had the same features of the moon guardian and the names were the same. When he was finished I put him back into the staff and went in search for Syaoran to talk about his training schedule.  
  
Encountering people on the way to Syaoran made me aware of the rumours that were held in the castle of me. I ignored them and made my way to Syaoran regardless of the people that tried to deny me entrance to some places thinking that I was someone of less importance to them.  
  
When I learned that the Princesses had actually taken into consideration of what I had said about creativity, I was remotely surprised. Very few people reacted to the thought of such uses of creativity in their own way and was impressed that they were accepting of most things.  
  
According to some people the princesses were trying to create many things among them were toys, dolls, clothes and the like. I was impressed at their dedication and patience that they held when trying to create things, as patience was an exercised virtue when creating things of such importance in order for it to be perfect.  
  
When I stopped I was startled at how fast I had gotten there. My thoughts had strayed. Taking a breath and closing in my emotions I knocked and waited. Through the door I could hear the noises of people talking and someone apparently getting up and going towards the door.  
  
Listening closely I could hear guffaws of laughter. When the pacing's stopped the door was opened and Syaoran was there.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV *~  
  
I was startled when I heard the abrupt interruption of someone knocking on the door. We were enjoying ourselves as we had finished our work for the day and I heard their laughter at my surprise. Getting out of my chair I walked towards the door ignoring their laughter and opened the door.  
  
Looking into the eyes of Sakura I felt a sudden nervousness occur in me and I wasn't sure why. Her irises were brown but looking into her eyes I saw something devoid of any emotion and that made me nervous. She didn't smell like perfumes or scents actually she smelled of a fresh fragrance of flowers and I liked it. I didn't know what was making her appealing to me when other women hadn't with their perfumes and scents.  
  
Calmly I said, "Do you need something?" I watched her face for any sign of emotion that her eyes seemed exclusive of. She then said " I need to talk with you about the training sessions in the morning." I sighed and then said " Ok come on in and then we'll talk."  
  
She calmly walked in as if she had no inhibitions and was met with Touya and Yue. I envied her, because she seemed to be able to unnerve even the most coldest of hearts. What I sought for when I skilfully obscured my emotions. She was able to do that far more better than I.  
  
I still knew next to nothing about her but being near her seemed to have an effect on me. I was beginning to feel the tidings of love and all the emotions associated with it. I was drawn out of my stupor when I heard her say " I 'm sorry to have intruded on your meeting, but I need to talk to you on issues concerning your training."  
  
I was aware of Touya making gestures as to what the "training" was and blushed. Princes weren't meant to blush and Sakura noted this as she asked me if something was bothering me. Damn Touya must he be so embarrassing!. Calmly as to not reveal my emotions I said "It's no bother we were just going to end it." And with a suggestive glance Yue said " nice to have seen you Sakura I'm Yue and he," pointing to Touya," is Touya. We'll go now."  
  
Sakura bowed of proper respect and said, "It was nice meeting you." When they left she quietly moved to sit as I did. At my gesture to start she said " You can't always train In the same place, I'll need to know what times you're to devote to training, what days you're to train, where else we can train and what you already know." I sighed. She had done her homework. It was frustrating how she could make the thought of training far more serious than it already was.  
  
"Alright, we'll start with the times I'm going to train and how long. You'll need a piece of paper." With that I grasped some pieces of paper and pens to write with. For the next couple of hours we discussed the information she needed to know until it was time to get ready for dinner.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
When I went to Syaoran's room I never expected to meet Yue, but nonetheless I held in my emotions and calmly talked and conversed with Syaoran when he left with Touya. The thing was that the name Touya seemed familiar as if I knew him. I don't know if I had any relationship with him, but I not quite sure how to approach that dilemma. It was frustrating trying to figure it out.  
  
I politely acted as if nothing were wrong and as if I needed to talk to Syaoran about training. He handed over pens and paper to help digest the information and set out a timetable of sorts. When we finished it was just in time for dinner and thanking him for his time I made my own way to dinner.  
  
Dinner was a tedious affair this time as Yelan wanted to know what I thought of the soldiers and the training. I merely replied "they would do better with a far more rigorous training schedule and be open to countless situations they'd need to appeal to their weakest and strongest points."  
  
~* Yelan Li's POV *~  
  
It was amazing how strong and wise Sakura seemed to be even to others and still holding almost the same façade that Syaoran displayed except it was far more cold and almost in a way relentless. It was amusing to think of Sakura paired up with Syaoran In a situation that'd embarrass both of them. When I asked her of her opinion of the soldiers she merely replied "they would do better with a far more rigorous training schedule and be open to countless situations they'd need to appeal to their weakest and strongest points."  
  
It was a mystery to which family Sakura came from as to how she grew up and had an expansive knowledge from limitless subjects. A mystery that everyone would be relieved to know the answers to one day.  
  
Finally I finished chapter three. I might take a little longer on chapter four but help me and give me suggestions for my stories anything alright. 


End file.
